El Gamer Astuto de DC (Alex)
by gonzalo.verde.984
Summary: Una persona de nuestro mundo despierta en el mundo DC, que hará cuando sepa que tiene el poder del GAMER?. Harem, Dark, Elemento gamer.
1. Chapter 1

**Multiverso dc, planeta tierra, ciudad gotica**.

En la sombria ciudad gotica con sus dias nublados y oscuros se encontraba nuestro protagonista que residia en un pequeño apartamento en los barrios de la parte mala de la ciudad, su nombre era Alex grey un **aparente **adolecente normal que actualmente dormia en su cama tranquilamente soñando en convertirse en un gran heroe.

!**TIMBRE! !APLASTAR! **OH talvez no.

El sonido de unos gemidos molestos salian de la cama del apartamento ´´jodido despertador molesto, porque siquiera lo tengo cuando poseo algo mejor´´ dijo alex con voz apatica y carente de emociones. Abriendo sus ojos rojos vio encima suyo una pantalla familiar.

HP Y MP RECUPERADOS TOTALMENTE POR DORMIR EN UNA CAMA.

Quitando el mensaje que obstruia su vista con un pensamiento Alex se levanto para cambiarse de ropa en unos simples jeans azules y camiseta blanca con zapatillas nike negros en un breve destello dorado, tomandose su tiempo se fue a hacer el desayuno que consistian en unos simples huevos con tocino y panqueques para desayunar que estaban perfectamente condimentados.

**COCINA BASICA NIVEL 75: **la capacidad de como cocinar las comidas y lo bien que resulta, esta habilidad esta solamente limitada a las recetas caseras y platillos comunes que las personas comunes hacen, para hacer platillos de nivel superior se debe llegar al Maximo nivel para desbloquear **COCINA PROFESIONAL.**

**-**Aumenta la velocidad de cocción en un 17 % (la comida instantanea no se ve afectada).

-Aumenta el sabor en un 54 %.

Alex empezo a comer su desayuno sintiendo una leve mejoria de hace unas semanas, si no han adivinado Alex grey es el portador del poder omniversal conocido como **EL GAMER,** hace 10 años alex rencarno en el cuerpo de un niño de 5 años en un orfanato de Gotham, en un multiverso diferente que el sigue creyendo que no es real... o lo es?.

De todas formas alex paso los ultimos 10 años usando su habilidad gamer para encontrar una forma de volver a su mundo, para eso el estuvo entrenando y estudiando arduamente en todo lo que le era posible para encontrar un metodo de regresar a su mundo original. Para lograr su objetivo estudio todas las ramas de la ciencia conocidas y las diferentes tecnologias para crear una maquina interdimensional o esa era la idea; pero lamentablemente la manipulacion del espacio-tiempo es uno de los temas mas dificiles que conocia y todavia tenia mucho que aprender.

La segunda opcion de Alex fue el uso de la magia o artes misticas para regresar por lo cual estudio y entreno decenas de diferentes tipos de magia diferentes con la esperanza de que lo ayudara en su objetivo, pero tambien es un estudio muy dificil que le tomaria mucho tiempo dominar la magia al nivel que el requeria. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que solamente podia aprender de rollos y libros el uso de la magia, la unica razon que el pudiera usar tantos tipos de magias diferentes era que le habia robado y quitado dicho conocimiento a hechizeros y cultos que usaban la magia para fines oscuros que habia en la ciudad, lo cual eran muchos en Gotham.

Hoy en dia lo unico que hacia era mejorar sus conocimientos de ambos MAGIA Y CIENCIA para lograr su objetivo, incluso si eso significaba robar tecnologias experimentales y rollos o objetos magicos. Aunque siempre se aseguraba de no ser visto o encontrado por las autoridades o la liga de la justicia... sobre todo de la liga.

En los primeros dias de su llegada a este universo Alex paso sus primeros 5 años en un orfanato de gotica en el que estuvo limitado a lo que podia hacer debido a los encargados de dicho orfanato, en ese tiempo fue cuando alex aprendio a usar su don por la magia y a entrenar su cuerpo a niveles sobrehumanos gracias a **EL JUEGO. **Tambien fue cuando alex planeo escapar de ese lugar y volverse rico usando sus habilidades de forma se fue de ese orfanato a los 10 años Alex habia planeado usar su magia para obtener dinero usando su magia oscura, la **MAGIA DE ALQUIMIA.**

**MAGIA DE ALQUIMIA Nivel MAX : **Una forma rara de magia que tiene como objetivo cambiar las composiciones quimicas y atomicas de un material para transformarlo en otro que el usuario tenga contacto fisico o conozca su estructura atomica y molecular. debido a una antigua ley del consejo magico esta magia se considera prohibida y su uso se debe condenar a 100 años de encierro con su magia sellada.

60 MP se gastan al usar esta magia por minuto.

Gracias a esa magia que el habia robado a una hechizera que habia matado por tratar de utilizarlo como sacrificio a un demonio (es algo que no desea recordar) el pudo conseguir dinero transmutando piedras en diamantes y madera en oro lo que le dio cerca de 1 millon de dolares que uso para comprar su apartamento. Tambien uso parte de ese dinero para comprar todos los libros que necesito para comenzar sus estudios de la ciencia y su segunda fase de su plan para auto sostenerse financieramente.

Alex termino de desayunar y se levanto ´´ ya es hora de que vaya a revisar mis proyectos´´ penso alex distraido. chasquando los dedos alex hizo aparecer un circulo magico bajo sus pies con runas brillando de azul ´´**Hechizo de teletransporte: guarida ´´. **En un destello azul Alex desaparecio.

**HECHIZO DE TELETRANSPORTE Nivel Max : **un sencillo hechizo de espacio tiempo que usa runas para teletransportarse, este hechizo es uno de los mas comunes usados por magos y esta limitado a que el usuario puede transportarse a cualquier parte del universo que resida, no es posible el usarlo para viajar a otras dimensiones o planos de exsistencia diferentes.

*el usuario debe conocer el lugar a donde quiere viajar con este hechizo.

100 MP gastados por usar este hechizo.

En un destello azul Alex grey aparecio en lo que parecia una habitacion con paredes de metal en la que repentinamente aparecieron armas desde las paredes y runas magicas bajo sus pies que se activaron en su precencia. ´´**Escaneando... Alex grey reconocido, bienvenido señor grey´´ **dijo una voz computarizada que parecia femenina, al segundo siguiente las armas y runas desaparecieron para dejar la habitacion como antes ´´ tengo que actualizar el sistema de seguridad que tardo mucho en reconocerme´´ dijo alex distraido mientras caminaba hacia una pared que se abrio mostrando una puerta oculta.

Al salir de la habitacion alex contemplo con una sonrisa a la enorme habitacion en la que estaba llena de multiples mesas de trabajo con diferentes aparatos de tecnologia siendo estudiados y mejorados por lo que parecia a simple vista decenas de clones de Alex. Esta guarida era lo que Alex llamaria su Laboratorio personal que habia creado para mejorar sus conocimientos tanto de ciencia como de magia en la cual habia creado muchos inventos que habia vendido de forma discreta a diferentes companias de tecnologia (sin incluir a las de bruce wayne y lex luthor).

Caminando hacia el centro de la habitacion miro mientras sus clones trabajaban de forma experta y cuidadosa en los aparatos de tecnologia mas simples como televisores, computadoras, celulares a tecnologia mas avanzada y peligrosa como robots, armas de laser y otros aparatos que a cualquier civil le pareceria futurista. Al haber llegado al centro de la habitacion llamo la atencion de los clones en bata de laboratorio, ´´TU clon numero 7 dame un informe´´ le dijo alex a un clon con un numero 7 en su bata de laboratorio.

Moviendose rapidamente como un borron aparecio el clon enfrente del original ´´si señor´´ dijo de forma estoica el clon, ´´dime como han avanzado los proyectos´´ pregunto el original a su clon, ´´nuestros proyectos de armamento han avanzado gracias a el uso de grafeno para hacer balas, tambien lo usamos por su caracteristica de conduccion de electricidad para mejorar el cableado de las armas de plasma y armas blasters que seguimos desarrollando´´ ante el asentimiento del original el clon siguio ´´los aparatos de tecnologia normales los hemos mejorado bastante y en unas semanas podremos vender algunos de ellos como los celulares y los..´´ el clon fue cortado por el original ´´eso no me inporta en este momento, que hay de los proyectos TM, HS y TG´´ el clon se detuvo un momento ante la pregunta del original pensando si decirle la verdad.

El proyecto HS ha sido completado en su primera fase pero la segunda fase necesita mas tiempo de investigacion y desarrollo´´ dijo el clon haciendo que Alex tuviera un ceño fruncido por no haberse completado la segunda fase todavia, el clon continuo ´´ en el proyecto TM hemos tenido poco progreso al tratar de fusionar los **elementos **ya que todavia necesitamos encontrar un material conductor de la energia magica o crear un material que interactue con la energia mistica como lo hace el metal NTH de los tanagarianos pero de forma positiva´´ Alex asintio pensativo.

Era cierto el metal NTH era un material de origenes desconocidos que podia interactuar con la magia de forma negativa (el unico material conocido de poder hacer eso), debido a sus propiedades unicas podia repeler o destruir casi cualquier ataque magico o almenos debilitar a los mas fuertes hechizos. Ademas el metal NTH podia usarse para otorgarle a una persona ciertos poderes si alguien sabia manipular su estructura Molecular o atomica, mujer halcon y hombre halcon eran el ejemplo de ello.

El clon numero 7 siguio con el informe al original que seguia pensando en los detalles del proyecto TM ´´finalmente el proyecto TG´´ dijo el clon llamando la atencion del original ´´francamente señor el progreso de ese proyecto es casi ninguno´´ el original gruñio de molestia por la dificultad del proyecto mas avanzado de su laboratorio ´´para solamente empezar ese proyecto necesitamos crear o obtener nanotecnologia avanzada y los nanites son una prioridad para comenzar la primera fase, sin embargo no hemos podido encontrar o crear ese tipo de tecnologia incluso si todos los clones se ponen a pensar en las posibles teorias y formas de crearlo´´ suspirando el clon continuo ´´hasta que no completemos esa primera fase no podremos avanzar en el proyecto TG y hemos llegado a la conclusion de que la humanidad tardara almenos unos 50 años en alcanzar esa tecnologia y 10 años si nosotros seguimos tratando de crearla´´ el clon termino el informe al originalque tenia una mirada oscura.

_10 años en alcanzar solo la primera fase_´´ penso alex frustrado ´´_en 10 años yo probablemente este muerto gracias a los villanos y seres super poderosos de este maldito mundo, jajaja seria asesinado facilmente incluso si dedico cada segundo de mi vida a entrenar mis habilidades_´´ penso alex deprimido sabiendo que no puede siquiera derrotar a seres como superman, darksaid o el spectre que pueden destruir planetas en segundos si quisieran. Al pensar en multiples formas de obtener esa tecnologia mas rapido se da cuenta que su clon tenia razon en el tiempo que tardaria en hacerlo ´´_maldita sea, tiene que haber una forma mas rapida de obtener esa tecnologia, tardaria demasiado en crearla y el mundo DC no es muy conocido por crear tecnologia muy avanzada sino por sus aliens superpoderosos como supertonto´´_ penso alex molesto refiriendose a superman ´´_ademas en este universo en especifico no parece existir Breiniac o Metallo, ya que han pasado 7 años desde la fundacion de la liga y sigue siendo pequeña´´ _Alex suspiro.

La unica forma que veo de avanzar este proyecto es conseguir tecnologia alienigena avanzada y no ha habido ninguna invasion desde la creacion de la liga, solo han sido atrapar villanos y criminales ridiculos´´ dijo molesto alex frotandose la frente ´´y conseguir esa tecnologia es casi imposible debido a que la liga la resguarda en la atalya lo poco que han conseguido de los inusuales alienigenas que han visitado el planeta, sin mencionar la tecnologia kriptoniana en la fortaleza de la soledad que superman protege´´ exclamo molesto alex sin saber que hacer. Un clon de Alex que estaba pensativo pregunto ´´y que tal si te unes a la liga de la justicia´´ el original y los demas clones lo miraron incredulos por su respuesta ´´unirnos a esa liga de idiotas no es posible ya que batman invesigara todo sobre mi como un maldito acosador y podria descubrir que ya eh matado personas, lo que llevara a que traten de encerrarnos´´ dijo el original con los otros clones asintiendo.

Pero que pasa si cambiamos tu apariencia y creamos registros falsos´´ pregunto el clon nuevamente a lo que el original nego con la cabeza ´´ incluso si no logra darse cuenta que son falsos batman probablemente le pedira al cazador marciano que vea en mi cabeza y revele mis secretos de mis habilidades´´ le explica el original al clon con una ultima pregunta ´´pero si usamos **LA MAGIA DE LA MENTE **no podriamos crear un conjunto de recuerdos falsos y esconder los reales en alguna parte de nuestro paisaje mental´´ le dijo el clon a lo que el original y los otros clones se detuvieron a la pregunta ´´eso en realidad es una buena idea, pero no conocemos un hechizo tan complejo como ese´´ dijo el original a lo que el clon sonrio satisfecho y dijo ´´bueno en realidad yo estuve practicando la magia de la mente y se me ocurrio crear un hechizo que hiciera eso´´ el original lo miro con los ojos abiertos y le pregunto ´´lograste crear un hechizo asi´´ pregunto esperanzado ´´si, lo hice y lo llame **HECHIZO DE FALSOS RECUERDOS MENTALES´´** dijo el clon satisfecho.

Talvez habia olvidado decir que sus clones pasaban la mitad del tiempo en el estudio de la ciencia y la otra mitad en la magia, debido a sus habilidades normales que obtuvo al pricipio de llegar a este mundo siendo MENTE DEL GAMER y CUERPO DEL GAMER alex no tenia que comer, beber o descansar mientras tuviera sus HP y MP al maximo. Alex sonrio de forma oscura ante el cambio de escenario que iba a haber gracias a esta revelacion ´´jajajaja esto es maravilloso, ahora podre avanzar mi tecnologia y proyectos al engañar a la liga haciendoles creer que solo soy un pequeño y simple heroe, podre robarles su tecnologia frente a sus narices jajajajaja´´ rio de forma descontrolada con sus clones uniendose al original por el gran avance que tendrian.

Controlando su risa el original regreso a su cara de poker sin emociones que casi siempre tenia ´´muy bien si voy a fingir ser un **heroe** necesitare mi traje incluso si solo esta en su primera fase, ademas necesitare armas y artefactos para derrotar a cualquier villano incluso los que parecen que no existen, ya que en esta clase de universo es dificil predecir lo que va a pasar incluso con mis conocimientos de este Multiverso´´ los clones asintieron deacuerdo con el original, ´´bueno si eso es todo, deberiamos unirnos para ver en mas detalle sus conocimientos´´ dijo el original a lo que los clones asintieron.

En unos segundos todos los clones que habian en la habitacion se transformaron en una especie de liquido rosado claro que fue atraido hacia el Alex original, cuando hizo contacto el liquido con la piel de alex parecio que se absorbia rapidamente en cuestion de segundos. En menos de un minuto todos los clones se absorbieron en el original Alex que se quedo quieto dejando que todos sus clones se uno con el original, respirando profundamente Alex cerro los ojos repasando el conocimiento obtenido de sus 100 clones que habian existido por 3 meses a un ritmo sobrehumano con su poderoso cerebro que entreno desde hace 10 años. Abriendo los ojos al terminar de repasar todo el conocimiento obtenido Alex vio las pantallas familiares que sabia que se abrian despues de que terminara la absorcion de sus clones.

Tu inteligencia a subido 10 puntos!

Tu sabiduria a subido 7 puntos!

Magia de oscuridad sube de nivel 7 veces!

Magia de luz sube de nivel 7 veces!

Magia de alma sube de nivel 5 veces!

**Magia de nigromancia sub- **Alex ignoro el resto de las pantallas y se concentro en una en particular.

**HECHIZO DE MENTE: FALSOS RECUERDOS MENTALES Nivel 1 : **este es un hechizo creado por el Gamer Alex grey, tiene como objetivo el crear un conjunto de recuerdos falsos para proteger los originales de la manipulacion o invasion de la mente por parte de un telepata, el nivel de este hechizo representa lo bien que el usuario puede crear estos falsos recuerdos y lo bien que estan hechos.

10000 MP gastados por minuto al utilizar este hechizo.

Alex sonrio al ver su nueva habilidad y no podia esperar a mejorar este hechizo para engañar a el Cazador marciano ´´_pero primero necesito empezar a jugar al heroe valiente´´ _penso alex con diversion, llendo hacia otra habitacion diferente se detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta ´´ cierto tengo que hacer otros clones´´ dijo alex distraido. Chasquando sus dedos Alex **libero **de los poros de su piel el mismo liquido rosado claro de antes en gran cantidad que luego se enpezo a formar en figuras humanoides hasta convertirse en clones identicos de si mismo pero desnudos.

Sigan trabajando en los proyectos y construyanme lo que necesito en menos de una semana´´ dijo el original sin voltearse a sus clones que se pusieron la ropa estandar siendo unos pantalones negros y camisas azules con sus batas de laboratorio ´´si señor´´ dijeron a coro sus clones para ponerse a trabajar en sus ordenes. Alex cruzo la puerta enfrente suyo que conducia a un pasillo largo con puertas a la izquierda y la derecha, llegando al final a una puerta grande de metal de unos 3 metros asegurada con su mejor tecnologia, haciendo una verificacion de sus huellas digitales, retina optica, adn y contraseña nuestro protagonista entro a lo que seria su sala de comando central.

Dentro se podia ver una gran computadora que se veia avanzada siendo su pantalla bastante plana, mostrando que se tomo tiempo el hacerla. Tambien a el lado izquierdo de la computadora habia lo que parecian unas cuantas herramientas de diferente clase que se usaban para reparar o construir vehiculos, siendo la razon una Moto negra con un diseño aerodinamico y estilizado que parecia como una obra de arte para cualquier ojo experto. La moto en si era un proyecto personal que Alex habia estado haciendo desde que obtuvo conocimientos de **Mecanica Automotriz **y era una moto de su mundo original que siempre quiso tener pero en el mundo DC no existia (Es una moto kawasaki ninja H2R).

Acercandose a su moto con orgullo por haberla replicado con exito por si mismo sin ayuda de sus clones, si bien era cierto que replico la moto igual a en su mundo original desde cero; tambien le agrego nuevas caracteristicas para ser usada como un sistema de armas y defensas en caso de que lo necesitara, una pantalla plana tactil que le indicaba el combustible, velocidad, temperatura e incluso se podia usar para hackear telefonos o otras computadoras a distancia con ella. Suspirando se alejo de su creacion pensando en como pudo terminar en una version de DC que tuviera tecnologia tan avanzada pero vehiculos tan anticuados, Honestamente no le sorprendio que a los humanos de este universo estuvieran mas interesados en ver a unos idiotas en ropa interor peleear que avanzar en su tecnologia como los vehiculos (en los años 50 de young justice se crearon los tubos Z pero no mejoraron esa tecnologia o otras en general en los 60 años despues).

De todas formas tengo la ventaja que nadie va a tratar de demandarme por hacer vehiculos e inventos que no se han hecho´´ penso Alex mientras accedia a su computadora con su contraseña, ´´ok veamos el trabajo de mis clones con el proyecto HS´´ dijo Alex en vos alta para ingresar en su computadora las claves de seguridad para abrir el proyecto. En unos segundos se escucho un ruido mecanico del lado derecho de la habitacion donde se abrio un agujero en el cual salio una capsula de metal que tenia un teclado.

Acercandose puso la contraseña para abrirla mostrando el proyecto HS en todo su esplendor, Alex miro el contenido evaluandolo ´´es mejor de lo que me mostraron mis clones´´ dijo Alex admirando su traje especialmente diseñado para el. El traje en si era un cruce entre un spandex y una armadura metalica, tenia unas botas negras con punta y suela de metal, pantalones negros apretados con una rodillera de metal plateado y cinturon con pequeñas cajas de metal con diferentes herramientas y armas (como el baticinturon de batman excepto que sin el emblema de murcielago y de metal plateado), una camisa de manga larga negra apretada con una proteccion metalica en el pecho y proteccion en los hombros y biceps, en el centro del pecho habia un enblema de una estrella de 8 puntas siendo 4 mas largas que las otras 4, llevaba unos guantes negros con chapado de metal en la parte posterior de la mano y en la punta de los dedos siendo de metal, tambien habia en las muñecas lo que parecia una proteccion de metal pero alex sabia que era un cuchillo oculto como asessin creed y una mini computadora oculta para hackear y desencriptar otros dispositivos, finalmente tenia una mascara tipo spandex como spiderman de color nergo pero sin las marcas de una red de telaraña y ojos verdes que eran lentes de alta tecnologia que tenian diferentes usos.

El traje en si estaba hecho de tela experimental de titanio polimerizado de alta densidad (como la capa de robin) y el metal en el traje era Acero con grafeno fusionados para dar mayor proteccion (el grafeno es 200 veces mas fuerte que el acero). Pero no solo los materiales era lo unico que tenia porque sus clones pusieron 2 capas de la tela y dentro de esas capas habia particulas de plomo (para evitar los rayos x de superman) y un avanzado circuito de tecnologia que le dio al traje decenas de funciones y mecanismos para ser usados (como el traje de spiderman en la pelicula regreso a casa pero sin una IA como karen).

Este traje era el que Alex usaria en su tiempo que tendria siendo heroe y tambien para recolectar nuevas tecnologias y formas de magia en este universo, ´´es hora de comenzar con mis verdaderos planes una vez por todas´´ dijo Alex decidido a lograr sus objetivos. Puede que su llegada a este universo estuviera planeada por alguna entidad desconocida Pero eso no significaba que seguiria su juego como queria siendo el heroe ideal y bondadoso, No el iba a trazar su destino por si mismo y no dejaria que lo manipularan ´´Gaia, el spectre o la presencia no me inporta si alguno de ellos me dieron este poder, yo no permitire que juegen conmigo y no dejare que dicten mi destino como su marioneta´´ penso Alex apretando su puño.

Este es el fin del capitulo 1 y tambien el inicio de mi nueva historia que se me ocurrio, si se estan preguntando de cual es la apariencia de Alex o cuales son las estadisticas como gamer, ya les digo que van a saberlo en el segundo capitulo porque quiero hacerlo mas misterioso y dramatico.

Alex va a ser un heroe que va a hacer muchas cosas buenas y muchas malas (que la liga no descubrira hasta mas tarde) pero no sera un antiheroe, Alex va a ser astuto con sus planes y movimientos contra la liga y los villanos. En cuanto a las parejas ya les digo que sera un harem porque me gustan y los otros heroes tendran pareja con mujeres poco inportantes o algunas OC.

Voy a tardar en actualizar los capitulos de la historia por los estudios y el trabajo, asi que tenganme paciencia.


	2. Chapter 2

**MULTIVERSO DC, Planeta tierra, Ciudad gotham.**

**Barrios bajos de Gotham.**

Siendo de noche y con un aura sombria; ciudad gotica se encontraba en sus habituales noches llenas de crimenes ya sean simples carteristas o asesinatos tan graficos que parecerian hechos por el payaso psicopata de gotham **GUASON. **La ciudad en si misma era como un iman que atraia a las peores personas para cometer crimenes o en otros casos hacia que lo peor de las personas saliera a la luz haciendo que la ciudad perdiera las esperanzas de que esta sombra del mal nunca abandonaria la ciudad.

Alex suspiro al contemplar la ciudad sombria desde su posicion desde lo alto de un edificio, era cierto que el MAL en esta ciudad era extenso, casi como una plaga... pero la culpa no era de las personas. De hecho el descubrio hace un par de años que la ciudad sombria fue construida justo encima de una de las lineas ley magicas que estaban presentes en diferentes partes del planeta. Las lineas ley eran lineas de energia magica invisibles que supuestamente fueron formadas por unos antiguos dioses para sellar a una criatura de destruccion incomensurable... o eso leyo. Alex no se sorprenderia que eso fuera cierto considerando las cosas que sabia del multiverso DC.

Aun si fuera cierto sobre haber un sello magico en el planeta puesto por deidades, el ciertamente creia que eran unas deidades inutiles porque las lineas ley habian traido grandes amenazas y agonia a la humanidad, eso se debia a que la energia magica de las lineas ley traia constantemente caos con la humanidad como por ejemplo hacia que humanos nacieran con rasgos anormales o poderes sobrenaturales o como ciudad Gotica hacia que el Mal y la oscuridad fuera una cosa de todos los dias sacando el mal en los corazones de las personas.

Por suerte eso no sucede con todos y solo personas al azar´´ penso Alex con una mueca de disgusto bajo su mascara al siquiera considerar que la poblacion entera de la ciudad fuera afectada. Aunque el Mal en la ciudad era extenso y se propagara como a una plaga en las personas de Gotham, habia personas para contrarestar ese mal como el caballero de la noche Batman y sus compinches robin y batichica, la canario negro (dinah lance) que se mudo a la ciudad hace poco. Y ahora estoy yo para ser un heroe y golpear a los malos´´ dijo Alex con diversion por tener que ser algo que odia.

**Un heroe.**

No le gustaba eso,nisiquiera un poco al saber que tendria que unirse a una banda de tontos idealistas en trajes cobardes, suspirando alex piensa ´´pero es necesario para avanzar mis proyectos y planes, almenos hasta que tenga lo que necesite´´. Bueno basta de pensar en la liga, tengo unos idiotas que encontrar´´ dijo Alex preparandose para una de sus misiones de **heroe**.

Doblando sus rodillas Alex uso su fuerza sobrehumana para saltar unos increibles 50 metros hacia adelante cayendo en el techo del edificio pero extrañamente sin causar un choque sismico o daño al techo, apenas sus botas tocaron el techo volvio a saltar a una misma fuerza pero esta vez con mas velocidad siendo visto por cualquiera como un borron oscuro que saltaba de techo en techo a gran velocidad.

Esta hazaña increible no hubiera sido posible sin que Alex hubiera tenido un entrenamiento serio de equilibrio, control de fuerza y control de velocidad. Mientras Alex seguia saltando los techos de gotica a un ritmo constante no pudo evitar sentirse curioso por la reciente mision que obtuvo hace unas horas al golpear a una pulpa a un par de criminales que interrogo por tener conexiones con Mascara negra.

**Nueva busqueda de mision: ¡ Un descubrimiento Oscuro ¡**

**Has recibido informacion de un par de matones que dicen que hay un cargamento de armas para Mascara negra en los muelles, Podria ser una mision sencilla y aburrida... o hay algo interesante?**

**Objetivo1: derrota a todos los guardias del almacen 0/50.**

**Objetivo2: ?**

**Objetivo3: ?**

**Recompensa: 100000 EX, 250000 dolares, ?, ?, ?.**

Estrechando sus ojos Alex supo que esta no iba a ser una mision ordinaria o aburrida si el nombre de la mision o los varios simbolos (**?) **no fueran una indicacion, Desde hace mucho el no habia tenido una busqueda que fuera misteriosa como esta y usualmente eran misiones peligrosas o de gran recompensa.

**UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES.**

Despues de cruzar la Ciudad saltando por los techos, Alex llego a los muelles y empezo a buscar el cargamento de armas, despues de un poco de busqueda alex encontro un Almacen que era vigilado por patrullas armadas que no eran Agentes de la ley. Para conprobarlo Alex uso su habilidad **OBSERVAR **en uno de los hombres armados que parecia ser inportante.

**Nombre: Jay Muldock (El corta gargantas)**

**Nivel: 17**

**EX: 0/ 5000**

**HP: 500/500**

**MP: 50/50**

**STR: 35**

**DEX: 30**

**VIT: 32**

**INT: 18**

**SIO: 20**

**CHA: 0 (eres horrible para los demas)**

**PE:0**

**Descripcion: un criminal a sueldo que ha trabajado para mascara negra por varios años como un asesino que le gusta torturar a sus victimas. Se le apoda el corta gargantas porque siempre termina matando a sus victimas cortando su cuello con un cuchillo bowie. **

**Emociones: Molesto, Irritado y Excitado?.**

Dando otro vistazo al tipo mientras estaba oculto en el techo se dio cuenta que estaba mirando a otro guardia con ojos lujuriosos. Conteniendo las ganas de vomitar Alex no queria ver a ese tipo por lo que rapida y silenciosamente salto al techo del Almacen de Mascara negra, caminando por el techo se dio cuenta de una ventana en la parte superior.

¿En serio estos tipos tenian una ventana por la que el podria colarse?

Encojiendose de hombros Alex invoco un circulo magico de color morado bajo sus pies ´´**Viaje sombrio´´ **penso Alex su hechizo para luego undirse en la oscuridad silenciosamente. No era tonto como para abrir una ventana con posiblemente sensores de movimiento.

**EN EL INTERIOR **

Apareciendo de la oscuridad en una de las vigas del techo Alex observo el interior de forma analitica, se dio cuenta que habia varios matones armados dentro que estaban cargando cajas grandes con posibles armas a unos camiones pequeños. Tambien habia otro grupo de matones en una mesa jugando a las cartas y apostando dinero, estaban cerca de una pequeña oficina en la parte de atras que se dio cuenta tenia luces encendidas con una figura oscura que vio pasar hablando por telefono.

Estrechando sus ojos, Alex decidio escuchar en silencio por mas información que le ayudara en la mision. uno de los matones que estaban subiendo las cajas le pregunto a otro ´´oye que es tan inportante en estas cajas que mascara negra lo quiere guardar en su casa´´ el otro maton lo vio como si fuera idiota ´´shhhh guarda silencio, no quieres que los otros te escuchen´´ dijo el maton mirando a los otros matones nervioso. El otro maton parecia confundido y con miedo ´´solo queria saber, es todo´´ el otro maton que Alex vio que se llamaba reggie le dijo ´´en este negocio no haces preguntas a menos que quieras una bala en la cabeza novato´´ el maton novato que tenia Eddie como nombre le dijo ´´okay deacuerdo me callare´´ ambos matones siguieron cargando cajas sin hablar.

Alex escucho con interes sobre ese contenido de las cajas que parecia no ser armas ordinarias ´´interesante´´ penso con curiosidad dispuesto a echarle una mirada a esas cajas, moviendose rapidamente se coloco encima del grupo de guardias que jugaban a las cartas en una viga. ´´Hora de trabajar´´ penso Alex sacando unas pequeñas esferas del tamaño de una canica, lanzando los proyectiles de forma estrategica para que cayeran cerca de todos los guardias y en el momento de tocar el suelo explotaron liberando un gas oscuro.

Que Demonios pasa!´´ grito un maton sin ver nada ´´Es batman esta aqui´´ grito otro maton ´´Las Armas, agarren las armas´´ grito en panico otro. Alex lanzo unos pequeños shuriken a las luces del almacen oscureciendolo aun mas, sacando unos bastones de metal negro con una linea plateada en medio dijo ´´y como dijo deadpool, Maximo esfuerzo´´ y alex cayo encima de un maton que rapidamente golpeo en su cabeza dejandolo inconciente y con una conmocion cerebral.

Quien mierda es es-´´ fue el grito de un maton que no pudo terminar porque en una velocidad asombrosa Alex se acerco y lo golpeo en el higado haciendo que jadeara y fuera golpeado rapidamente en la cabeza por un baston cayendo noqueado.

**100 puntos de EX ganados.**

**100 puntos de EX ganados.**

Ignorando la notificacion de haber ganado puntos por derrotar a los matones, Alex se movio a una velocidad sobrehumana y golpeo a los matones rapidamente antes de que pudieran sacar sus armas o apuntarle, envio golpe tras golpe a las areas vitales de los matones para dejarlos inconcientes como el higado, los hombros y rodillas para dislocar y romper huesos, la ingle (ese les dolio como si el diablo les llevara el alma). Canalizando magia de rayos a sus bastones los electrifico dandoles mas dolor a los matones (especialmete a los que golpeo en la ingle), enviando un golpe de su baston a un par de matones desprevenidos los golpeo en la cabeza como un martillo haciendo que cayeran con espasmos.

Usando el mini mapa de la parte superior izquierda de su vision pudo saber las posiciones de sus enemigos que estaban marcados como puntos rojos, avanzando a otro par de matones escucho un disparo y usando sus reflejos sobrehumanos gracias a su **DEX** pudo ver una bala volando a gran velocidad hacia su cabeza.

**CLANG!**

Por suerte su **DEX **tambien le dio una velocidad de reaccion y movimiento suficiente para desviar las balas con sus bastones incluso si aun no podia verlas moverse a camara lenta como otros heroes ´´Tengo que entrenar un poco mas´´ penso alex. Moviendose como un borron para los matones golpeo a otro par de ellos que iban a dispararle otra vez haciendo que cayeran como los demas, mirando su minimapa vio que solo quedaban 4 dentro del almacen, con los matones de afuera moviendose para entrar al almacen.

Terminare rapido con los de adentro y les dare una sorpresa a los del exterior´´ fue el pensamiento de alex que no dejo de moverse y se acerco a un maton con ametralladora que le apuntaba ´´muerete maldito´´ grito el maton listo para disparar pero en un rapido movimiento alex le lanzo un shuriken de cuatro puntas que atravezo el metal del arma. Apareciendo enfrente lo golpeo en el estomago con fuerza y le dio una patada en un giro veloz en la cabeza derribandolo, miro hacia la derecha viendo a otro maton apuntandole a lo cual lanzo su baston rapidamente hacia su cabeza haciendo que cayera al suelo aturdido.

Levantando la cabeza el maton vio al enmascarado que no era batman con su baston ya recuperado en sus manos, el miedo le invadio al maton y le hablo con temor ´´espera no me hagas daño, yo pu-´´ fue cortado por alex dandole una patada derribandolo con varios dientes menos. Alex miro a su alrededor dandose cuenta que el humo desaparecia y la luz de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas ´´solo faltan 2 adentro´´ penso alex para luego agarrar una mano con un cuchillo que iba a apuñalarlo por detras, en un rapido movimiento lo derribo al suelo con facilidad con su fuerza sobrehumana y le dio una patada rapida dejandolo inconciente.

Solo me falta el tipo que esta en la oficina y-´´ pensaba alex antes de que los matones de afuera entraran por la entrada delantera con ametralladoras y lanzamisiles ´´vaya fueron rapidos al venir, no importa solo hay una salida´´ penso alex sin emocion viendo a los matones apuntando con misiles hacia el.

Maten al desgraciado´´ grito un maton haciendo una señal para que dispararan y asi el infierno se desato con los matones disparando sus ametralladoras a alex que cruzo sus brazos protegiendose, sangre salio de su cuerpo al recibir sus disparos pero aun se mantuvo de pie. Apuntando cuidadosamente los matones dispararon misiles al heroe enmascarado que no se movia.

**BOOOM!BOOOM!.**

Los matones se detuvieron al ver la nube de humo y fuego de la posicion del enmascarado ´´JAJAJAJA lo destrozamos facilmente´´ se reian los matones confiados por su supuesta victoria, ´´estan seguros de eso?´´ pregunto la voz del enmascarado detras de ellos. Los matones se dieron la vuelta viendo al enmascarado sano y salvo que ya derribo a varios mientras ellos se reian ´´QUE MIERDA EST-´´ fue cortado por el enmascarado golpeandolo con gran fuerza en el pecho haciendo que un sonido **CRACK **se escuchara, siendo el sonido las costillas rompiendose. El resto se pusieron nerviosos y le atacaron gritando como banshees.

**1 MINUTO DESPUES.**

Linpiando sus bastones de la sangre en un paño de un maton mientras veia a los matones en el suelo en pesimas condiciones con dientes faltantes y huesos rotos. Tirando el paño a un lado empezo a caminar tranquilo hacia la oficina ´´si no hubiera sido por que hice ese maniqui de tierra, esos idiotas no se hubieran asustado tanto por mi **regreso´´** penso alex divertido viendo a los trozos de tierra dispersos en la zona de inpacto de los misiles. Aunque el no hubiera hecho ese maniqui y hubiera tomado las balas y misiles de frente, no le hubieran hecho nada por su traje especial.

Mirando hacia la oficina vio de repente un resplandor rojo y actuando por instinto salto evitando un par de disparos de energia roja, en un momento vio como una figura saltaba por la ventana destrozada y se mostraba como un hombre en una armadura. Alex entrecerro los ojos al ver esa armadura en particular siendo su armadura de un metal oscuro con energia roja brillando por debajo, la armadura en si le protegia no solo el torso sino tambien las piernas y el sujeto tenia un casco de metal de la misma tecnologia. En general era una armadura de alta tecnologia de origen desconocido que nunca habia visto ´´Interesante´´ penso alex con una sonrisa bajo su mascara ´´Observar´´ penso alex.

**NOMBRE: Ryan keler (agente rojo)**

**NIVEL: 45**

**EX: 0/30000**

**HP: 5000/5000**

**MP: 50/50**

**STR: 30 (300 por ?)**

**DEX: 27 (150 por ?)**

**VIT: 35 (300 por ?)**

**INT: 25 (200 por ?)**

**SIO: 20**

**CHA: 5 (eres aterrador)**

**PE: 0**

**Descripcion: uno de los criminales de mascara negra de elite que obtuvo una armadura de alta tecnologia de origenes desconocidos, su armadura le proporciona un aumento increible en sus capacidades fisicas y mentales. En este momento quiere matarte por arruinar su operacion.**

**Emociones: Furioso.**

Esa descripcion lo puso mas interesado por la armadura, Alex vio que tener tecnologia que incrementara su intelecto y fuerza seria facinante de estudiar. Antes de que pudiera seguir con sus pensamientos vio que el **agente rojo **apuntaba sus palmas mostrando unas pequeñas esferas de cristal en ellas que brillaban de color rojo, rapidamente salto esquivando un par de disparos de energia roja que salieron de las esferas de sus palmas, pero eso hizo que se pusiera mas enojado el villano que le disparo continuamente.

Alex uso su velocidad sobrehumana para esquivar los disparos de energia y rapidamente le lanzo un par de shuriken explosivos que fueron golpeados por los rayos de energia haciendo que explotaran y crearan una nube de humo. El agente rojo entrecerro los ojos y empezo a disparar a la nube de humo continuamente con la esperanza de golpearlo.

Vete al demonio vigilante de pacotilla, no vas a salir vivo de este lugar´´ empezo a maldecir el villano sin darse cuenta que una sombra se movia por el techo. Alex usando la nube de humo salto rapidamente al techo donde se agarro de las vigas y empezo a moverse a la espalda del villano, Rapidamente unio sus dos bastones en un baston largo que luego empezo a salir electricidad de la punta.

Con velocidad lanzo su baston electrico a su espalda que golpeo y electrocuto al villano ´´AAAaaaah´´ grito el sujeto por la corriente electrica circulando por su cuerpo, rapidamente salto hacia el villano y cuando estuvo un metro de distancia saco de su Inventario un martillo y lo golpeo en la cabeza causando una onda de choque que lo dejo inconciente incluso con su armadura.

Respirando aliviado de que la batalla haya terminado, se acerco rapidamente al sujeto para poner su mano en la armadura que llevaba ´´Inventario´´ penso alex guardando la armadura del sujeto para pruebas posteriores, el agente rojo quedando en simples pantalones y camiseta. Mirando el almacen se dio cuenta de que una de las cajas habia sido golpeada por uno de los disparos del agente rojo y en su interior habia armas tipo rifles de aspecto futurista con celdas de energia del mismo tipo que la armadura que obtuvo.

Mmmm interesante, asi que las armas son del mismo tipo de tecnologia que la armadura, supongo que tendre que guardarlas hasta que encuentre su dueño´´ dijo Alex con un brillo en sus ojos ocultos, llendo hacia las cajas empezo a guardarlas en su inventario en un breve destello dorado. Cuando termino de guardar la ultima de las cajas de armas, Alex empezo a atar a todos los matones y criminales con unas cuerdas y cadenas que encontro en la oficina.

Que raro, juraria que habian mas matones´´ penso Alex viendo que el numero de criminales en total no era correcto, con una mala sensacion uso el minimapa de su vista para encontrar al resto de los matones y grande fue su sorpresa que hubieran 10 de ellos afuera del almacen.

Esto no me gusta, tendrian que haber entrado hace minutos por los disparos´´ penso alex cauteloso llendo hacia afuera con sus bastones preparado para lo que fuera. Al salir se detuvo al ver a los 10 matones inconcientes y atados con cadenas ´´Acaso batman esta aqui?, No, ese no es el caso´´ penso analiticamente al ver mas de cerca que los matones tenian heridas pequeñas, demasiado pequeñas para ser hechas por alguien como batman, casi como si hubieran peleado con una...

Ahi esta´´ penso Alex mirando en una direccion especifica al concentrar sus sentidos con mana para oir una respiracion suave y calmada, vio brevemente algo verde y cabello rubio de la persona que se fue con sigilo al ser detectada. Entrecerrando los ojos uso su hechizo de **viaje sombrio **para hundirse en las sombras y perseguir a la ahora adolecente heroina que reconocio como Artemis Crock alias **Artemisa.**

**Pow Artemisa.**

Corriendo rapida y sigilosamente la heroina arquera salto de techo en techo tomando desvios y cruces aparentemente aleatorios que podria perder a los mas experimentados ninjas de la liga de las sombras. Respirando suave y calmadamente mostrando que poseia un entrenamiento excelente para poder moverse no solo velozmente por los techos por una gran cantidad de tiempo, sino tambien poder controlar su respiracion con ejercicios que habia aprendido.

Mirando hacia las esquinas no vio o sintio señales de ser seguida, deteniendose un momento en una esquina con sombras para descansar un minuto. Dando otra mirada a sus alrededores aun **no** detecto señales de ser seguida. Calmando su mente, se dijo asi misma que estaba a salvo y que el extraño enmascarado no tenia interes en perseguirla o conocer su identidad.

Artemisa se calmo y su cuerpo se relajo en respuesta ´´Tenia que quedarme a ver al sujeto´´ penso frustrada por su curiosidad. Esa noche artemis crock alias Artemisa habia salido para golpear y detener criminales de poca monta como ladrones de bolso, asaltantes y ese tipo de cosas, las ultimas 3 semanas desde que empezo a salir en la noche como una vigilante habian sido tranquilas y calmadas segun ella.

Hasta esta noche´´ penso artemisa recordando cuando estaba regresando a su casa oyo cerca los sonidos de disparos y fue a investigar, su primer pensamiento fue una guerra de pandillas al oir los multipes disparos. Al llegar en menos de 1 minuto vio que los disparos venian de un almacen y que varios matones a sueldo agarraban armas para entrar adentro, sin pensarlo mucho les lanzo una conbinación de flechas de humo y flashbang para aturdirlos y cegarlos, al derrotar a los matones con golpes precisos usando su astucia le fue facil acabar rapido.

Cuando iba a entrar a ver lo que pasaba oyo a uno de los matones murmurar ''otro vigilante'', al escuchar eso se puso rigida y empezo a creer que Batman o otro miembro de la bati familia estaba adentro. Rapidamente casi con panico noqueo y ato a los matones, luego tomo los restos de sus flechas para que batman no supiera que habia sido ella, pero cuando se iba a ir se detuvo al darse cuenta que los matones les dirian a la policia que ella estuvo en escena o peor a batman si era tan intimidante como decian los rumores.

Se puso un poco afligida al darse cuenta que si batman supiera de ella operando en su territorio, le iba a descubrir su identidad y sabria sobre su pasado familiar. Sin darse cuenta artemisa estuvo pensando por varios minutos y cuando se dio cuenta que los disparos se detuvieron, sabia que era hora de irse y rezar a que batman no supiera de ella, pero antes de hacerlo surgio la curiosidad por saber como era batman. Artemisa nunca habia visto al caballero de la noche o alguno de sus compinches y queria saber como eran.

Despues de esconderse por unos segundos en una azotea alejada vio como se abria la puerta principal y salio alguien a quien no reconocio, llevaba un traje de cuerpo completo extraña con un simbolo de una estrella de ocho puntas ´´una estrella cardinal´´ penso artemisa al verlo. Artemisa no conocia la apariencia de batman pero sabia que debia estar vestido como un murcielago, por lo que la persona que salio era desconocida para ella ya que nunca lo habia visto en internet o escuchado de alguien vestir de esa forma. Cuando vio al desconocido girar su cabeza en su dirección el panico la invadio y salio corriendo de ese lugar creyendo que podria perseguirla.

Al parecer no tenia interes en seguirme o saber mi identidad´´ susurro artemisa para ella misma, despues de recuperar el aliento decidio que era hora de irse a casa para una ducha caliente. Mientras saltaba de techo en techo con dirección a su complejo de apartamento no se dio cuenta que un par de ojos la seguia por las sombras, unos minutos despues Artemisa habia llegado a su edificio de apartamento y tras dar una ultima mirada a sus alrededores abrio la ventana de su habitacion y se metio adentro.

En el techo del edificio de apartamento salio Alex de las sombras con su **viaje sombrio **y se paro en silencio contemplando este nuevo desarrollo, ´´parece que los eventos de la serie de **young justice **estan cerca´´ penso alex analiticamente al saber que con la aparicion de artemisa, el equipo se reuniria pronto. Alex tenia que admitir que artemisa era mucho mas hermosa en persona de lo que creia ´´parecia tener 16 o 17 años con esa belleza de modelo en entrenamiento´´ penso alex sabiendo que ese no era el caso al observar su estado.

**NOMBRE: Artemis crock (Artemisa)**

**NIVEL: 30**

**EX: 0/10000**

**HP: 4500/4500**

**MP: 100/100**

**STR: 10**

**DEX:20**

**VIT:50**

**INT:150**

**SIO:142**

**CHA:80**

**PE:0**

**Descripción: artemis crock es una adolecente de 14 años que es hija de los villanos sportmaster y the huntress, su hermana jade o chesire tambien se convirtio en villana y debido a eso el sueño de artemisa es convertirse en heroina para demostrar que es diferente a su familia. Desde hace unas semanas artemis comenzo sus actos heroicos y los ha mantenido oculto de su madre.**

**EMOCIONES: ansiosa, aliviada, tensa.**

Artemisa era una chica interesante, con el sueño de no solo ser heroina sino tambien cambiar a su familia, talvez hasta reunirlos. Alex sonrio debajo de su mascara, si el tuviera un problema con ella o cualquiera de sus familiares, sabria como tratarlo. Despues de todo la mejor forma de manipulacion no era el soborno o las amenazas sino el corazon de una persona.

De todas formas, alex no tendria que llegar a esos extremos si artemisa no se metia en sus asuntos ´´seria una pena dañar a tal belleza´´ penso alex recordando su increible figura en su traje ajustado de color verde. Una figura delgada pero musculosa gracias a su entrenamiento, unas caderas grandes con un trasero igulmente grande, labios carnosos y suculentos y lo mejor eran sus grandes pechos copa C casi copa D (mas grandes de lo que habia visto en otras adolecentes de su edad).

GAAaaah maldicion, su **CHA **de 80 me esta afectando´´ penso alex sacudiendo su cabeza mientras gruñia molesto ´´estupidas hormonas adolecentes´´ penso alex mientras empezaba a saltar de techo en techo en silencio.

Tengo que mejorar y aumentar mis estadisticas para no verme afectado por algo como esto, ademas tengo que empezar a estudiar esas armas que encontre´´ penso alex con seriedad. Si esos matones cualquiera tuvieran acceso a ese tipo de tecnologia, entonces no sabia de lo que serian capaces los creadores de estas armas ´´debo buscar pistas de donde consiguieron estas armas y tambien tengo que prepararme para los eventos de Young Justice, que problematico´´ penso alex con fastidio.

Pase lo que pase voy a estar preparado, despues de todo este mundo no es real, solo es una ilusion´´ hablo alex para si mismo con determinacion, el conocia todas las habilidades y debilidades de todos los heroes y villanos en este universo y en otros tambien gracias a su conocimiento de comics, programas y peliculas de DC. Mirando su pagina de estado, alex sabia que nadie podria detenerlo en sus objetivos gracias a el poder del GAMER.

**NOMBRE: Alex Grey (El Gamer), (Rompe destinos), (Homo**

**NIVEL:150**

**EX:55000/5000000**

**HP:2500000/2500000**

**MP:2000000/2000000**

**STR:15334**

**DEX:15295**

**VIT:15328**

**INT:423**

**SIO:420**

**CHA:100**

**PE:127480**

**Descripcion: Alex Grey es un adolecente elegido para renacer en el universo 16 del multiverso DC como el Gamer, debido a que no desea ser un heroe o villano de este universo que el considera FALSO, busca la forma de regresar a su propio multiverso con su antigua familia para tener un sentido a su vida. Lo que no sabe es que su objetivo sera muy dificil de lograr por los desafios y obstaculos que se le presentaran.**

**EMOCIONES: determinacion.**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2.**

**Bueno este es el capitulo 2 del gamer astuto de DC finalmente completo, perdon por tardar tanto en completarlo. Estuve muy cansado por el trabajo y por mis estudios.**

**Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi historia por tardar tanto, pero tengo buenas noticias, despues de revisar mis horarios me di cuenta que los sabados y domingos no eran los unicos dias que tenia tiempo para escribir los capitulos, ya que encontre una forma de tener tiempo todos los dias para dedicarle almenos 2 horas para hacerlos, aunque voy a terminar un poco cansado al final.**

**Una ultima cosa, les aviso que voy a empezar a escribir otra historia y esta es de Naruto, me di cuenta que lo que escriben hoy en dia son Fics horrendos, sin una buena historia o el personaje es todopoderoso al principio. Yo voy a escribir una historia de Naruto en la que va a tener que aprender todo por si solo y aprendera que la vida es muy dura.**

**Eso es todo lo que les voy a decir, ya que quiero mantener el resto de mi idea guardada hasta que la lean. **

**ADIOS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Les voy avisando que no voy a hacer mi personaje todopoderoso, en el capitulo anterior puede que se vea fuerte, pero les tengo que decir que en ese universo hay cientos de personas mas fuertes que Alex y le va a tomar demasiado tiempo ser tan poderoso para vencer a alguien como darkside. Por eso es que Alex se ha concentrado en crear tecnología poderosa y aumentar su inteligencia para ayudarlo a vencer a seres tan poderosos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior que me tarde tanto en hacer, les voy a avisar que no voy a poner limon hasta varios capítulos después, también yo me voy a centrar mas en la historia que en las parejas.**

**Voy a tratar de escribir mis capítulos mas rápido para no tardar tanto tiempo, sin mas que decir les dejo el tercer capitulo para que disfruten.**

**Capitulo 3**

**MULTIVERSO DC, PLANETA TIERRA, CIUDAD GHOTICA.**

**Laboratorio secreto de Alex Grey.**

467, 468, 469´´ fue la voz de Alex grey, nuestro protagonista que se encontraba haciendo pesas usando un enorme bloque de metal que había descendido del techo por su orden, actualmente solo estaba usando unos shorts rojos simples y una camiseta manga corta blanca que era un poco holgada. El estaba sudando por el intenso ejercicio físico haciendo que su cabello rojo sangre se le pegara a la piel.

Dando un vistazo alrededor de la habitación en la que se encontraba se podría apreciar que sus paredes y techo eran completamente metálicas, ademas estaba llena de maquinas que uno sabría que son para el ejercicio físico que parecían un poco mas avanzadas tecnológicamente.

481, 482, 483´´ fue la voz de Alex que seguía contado su serie de repeticiones.

Señor, tiene un momento´´ pregunto otra voz igual a la de Alex haciéndolo saber que era uno de sus clones molestándolo en medio de su entrenamiento.

487, que deseas, 488´´ siguió repitiendo el original mientras seguía su entrenamiento y le prestaba media atención a su clon.

Bueno, seguimos sus ordenes y examinamos la tecnología que nos trajo, perooo encontramos un problema al hacerlo´´ hablo de forma seria su clon haciendo que el original se detuviese un momento en sus ejercicios y frunciera el ceño.

498, 499, 500, Desactivar maquina de entrenamiento´´ dijo Alex viendo como el bloque de metal empezaba a regresar al techo, girándose vio al clon que lo había venido a buscar usando sus típicas ropas de científico.

**Por ejercicio repetido ganas 37 puntos de fuerza.**

Retirando el mensaje de su rostro vio al clon que le estaba extendiendo una tableta con información pertinente al supuesto problema, tomando la tableta empezó a leer a un ritmo acelerado la información que se mostraba y no le gusto para nada si su ceño profundo era una indicación.

Esta información es correcta?´´ le pregunto el original a su clon mientras empezaba a caminar hacia una toalla encima de una silla, ´´si señor, desafortunadamente nos hemos encontrado con un obstáculo que nos sera difícil de superar para poder entender esta tecnología´´ hablo el clon mientras veía al original secarse con la toalla. El obstáculo mencionado era que la tecnología desconocida presentaba tener materiales desconocidos que no se habían encontrado antes y debido a eso no podrían proceder hasta que tuvieran una comprensión mas profunda de ellos.

Alex frunció el ceño por este pequeño obstáculo en sus objetivos ´´has que 10 clones empiezan a estudiar esos materiales y conocer sus características en la habitación de pruebas´´ le dijo el original al clon que asintió, ´´y que va a hacer usted señor´´ pregunto el clon viendo que el original se preparaba para salir, ´´yo voy a reunir información sobre esta tecnología para que ya no tengamos mas misterios al respecto´´ le dijo el original yendo a ponerse su traje.

**5 minutos después**

Alex grey ya se había puesto su avanzado traje tecnológico y se acercaba a sus subordinados que trabajaban en sus diversos inventos e investigaciones, al llegar a la mesa de trabajo de un clon con una bata de laboratorio con el numero 8 le pregunto ´´donde esta mi cinturón de herramientas para mi traje´´ el clon detuvo su trabajo para mirarlo.

Alex noto que había una especie de dispositivo tipo celular y una caja metálica negra abierta que mostraba múltiples cables y chips de computadora, ooh espera se estaban uniendo de modo que parecía una computadora, pero había algunas diferencias notables que lo hacían diferente, como por ejemplo había demasiada-´´ el pensamiento de Alex se interrumpió por el sonido de su clon llamándolo.

Señor me esta escuchando´´ asentí al clon para que continuara, tosiendo nervioso le dijo ´´bueno, su cinturón de herramientas lo estábamos equipando con los dispositivos que usted pidió y también tomamos la libertad de agregarle unas runas de protección mágicas básicas´´ asentí a la explicación ya que las runas y sellos mágicos era algo a lo que habían estado aprendiendo de forma reciente.

**RUNAS MÁGICAS BÁSICAS: Nivel 18**

**Las runas mágicas es una rama complicada pero muy util que permite ''marcar'' a un objeto o persona para múltiples usos, mientras mas alto sea el nivel mas complejos, poderosos y diversos serán las runas. Las runas mágicas son en su mayoría ofensivas y se complementan con los sellos mágicos.**

**SELLOS MÁGICOS: Nivel 20**

**Los sellos mágicos son una rama de la magia que se trata de ''sellar'' personas o objetos, mientras mas alto sea el nivel mas poderoso, complejos y diversos serán los sellos creados. Los sellos mágicos son en su mayoría defensivos y se complementan con las runas mágicas.**

Alex entendió que era mejor prevenir que curar cuando se trataba de ciudad gótica que tenia una sorprendente cantidad de magos y cultos oscuros en ella ´´aunque no debería sorprenderme´´ pensó sabiendo del aura de oscuridad y angustia que era la ciudad. El clon le mostró el cinturón que parecía normal como siempre para cualquiera, pero Alex podía sentir el poder mágico rodearlo, aunque fuera de forma muy leve.

Si eso es todo, entonces me iré a mi misión´´ le dijo a su clon poniéndose su cinturón y su mascara en su cara, preparando su hechizo de teletransportación para aparecer en got-, ´´Aaah señor, en realidad quería mostrarle algo antes de que se vaya´´ fue interrumpido por su clon que lo detuvo de forma abrupta. Mirando a su clon que tenia una sonrisa emocionada y una tableta extendiéndose hacia el.

Suspiro! ´´Espero que no sean otras malas noticias o juro que te golpeare´´ dijo el original con un gruñido y asustando a su clon por eso, debido a que sus clones no tenían el sistema del gamer no tenían habilidades pasivas como la mente del gamer y podían sentir emociones como antes lo hacia ´´lo único bueno es que mantienen las capacidades físicas y mentales mejoradas de siempre´´ pensó Alex estoico tomando la tablet del clon nervioso.

Mmm, veamos que es esto, Oooh haci que eso era ese dispositivo´´ dijo el original viendo a esa caja metálica ´´es interesante el invento, como se te ocurrió´´ le pregunto al clon que se veía feliz por el cumplido del original, ´´jajajaja, se me ocurrió cuando veía una película de autos´´ dijo el clon al original que de repente lo veía serio y el clon se puso nervioso devuelta.

Viste una película cuando se supone que trabajas´´ le pregunto el original al clon que trataba de pensar en una excusa rápida y fallando al recordar su habilidad de **detección de mentiras **que tiene el original, ´´bueno vi una película, pero fue en los minutos de descanso y solo unos 15 minutos de ella antes de volver al trabajo´´ le confeso el clon a su original que se quedo viendo al clon.

De acuerdo, no mentiste´´ dijo el original calmando al clon, ´´como se te ocurrió este invento por esa película lo dejare pasar, pero que no vuelva a ocurrir´´ le dijo el original señalando al clon que asintió feliz. Alex preparo de nuevo su hechizo de teletransportación para aparecer en Gótica ´´al menos los clones, pueden usar sus emociones de forma creativa en mi favor´´ pensó sabiendo que **el** nunca se distraería de su trabajo para ver televisión amenos que fuera sumamente necesario el hacerlo. En un brillo azul desapareció de su guarida.

**Callejón de barrios bajos de ciudad gótica**

Apareciendo en un breve destello azul, Alex grey se mostró con su traje puesto en un sucio y desolado callejón lleno de basura y ratas en contenedores, ''ahora tengo que encontrar a alguien de confianza de black mask e interrogarlo sobre esta extraña tecnología'' pensó Alex sintiendo que no había nadie cercano a su posición, ''y conozco a la persona indicada para ello'' pensó sabiendo de alguien que tendría la información.

Rápidamente salto al techo del edificio y empezó a correr y saltar velozmente entre los techos para llegar a su destino.

**10 minutos después**

Oye este es el lugar del que me hablaste'' pregunto una persona a su amigo que lo acompañaba, ''si, este es el lugar mas divertido de los barrios bajos de la ciudad'' le dijo el amigo con emoción, ''es cierto que aquí puedes conseguir los productos **especiales**'' le pregunto a su amigo que asintió ''aquí puedes conseguir todo lo que quieras'' le dijo haciendo que ambos se emocionaran.

El par de sujetos entonces fueron hacia una puerta de metal que estaba custodiada por un par de guardias que parecían gorilas por sus musculaturas y le dieron un sobre con una gran cantidad de dinero para pasar. Todo eso fue visto y escuchado por Alex que usaba el zoom de sus lentes en su traje y los auriculares especiales que había diseñado, ''así que la información era correcta, batman aun no sabe sobre este lugar o de lo contrario ya lo habría desmantelado'' pensó Alex sabiendo que este lugar era el principal negocio que mas dinero le daba a black mask en ciudad gótica.

Después de descubrir la información necesaria sobre la tecnología, voy a destruir este lugar para mi imagen de **héroe **y si encuentro mas tecnología interesante me la llevare'' pensó Alex con determinación, creando un circulo mágico purpura uso su **viaje sombrío **para viajar por las sombras y entrar a la enorme fabrica abandonada que se usaba como centro de negocios sucios para black mask.

Al estar conectado a las sombras pudo sentir por su hechizo donde se reunían la mayoría de las personas y se soprendio un poco al haber tanta gente reunida alrededor de 2 personas. Saliendo de las sombras en las vigas del techo del lugar, pudo ver que había una pelea de 2 sujetos que todos animaban y apostaban.

Gaahh'' grito un sujeto fornido que era golpeado de forma violenta por un luchador calvo con tatuajes, lanzando una combinación de golpes en la cara y en el pecho fue lanzado hacia atrás en el suelo con múltiples contusiones y moretones. El luchador calvo salto sobre el y empezó a golpearlo de forma salvaje con sus manos desnudas rompiéndole los huesos faciales y sacandole los dientes.

A medida que la golpiza continuaba y empeoraba, el publico animaba mas emocionado y de pronto empezaron gritar una palabra que hizo que el luchador calvo se detuviera ''ROMPE, ROMPE, ROMPE'' le gritaba el publico como uno y el luchador calvo miro a un sujeto de traje negro de negocios y pintura blanca en la cara que parecía un cráneo que le asintió con una sonrisa. Con la confirmación dada por su jefe, el luchador calvo agarro por el cuello al apenas consciente luchador fornido y con un rugido y una sonrisa oscura apretó su agarre en su cuello al punto que el luchador rival trato desesperado de safarse... pero era un esfuerzo inútil.

CRACK!

Ssiiiiii'' grito la multitud enloquecida por la exhibición de lucha salvaje y sangrienta, el sujeto con pintura blanca en su rostro tomo un micrófono y anuncio ''el ganador de la noche es el rompehuesos'' y solo con eso la gente se emociono y le animo por su brutal victoria.

Desde las vigas del techo Alex grey veía sin emociones la conclusión de la lucha ''este lugar realmente es merecedora de su reputación, un lugar donde la ley evita acercarse y se puede hacer lo que quiera sin consecuencias'' pensó viendo que había una especie de bar en una esquina donde vendían alcohol y drogas para aquellos que tuvieran dinero, en otra esquina habían mujeres que eran tomadas para ser **usadas **y vio que tenían miradas sin esperanza y signos de abuso.

Este lugar **''El Eden'' **, era el sueño favorito de cualquier criminal y escoria que le gustara lo que pasaba y todavía le sorprendía que alguien como batman no sepa de este lugar tan oscuro y miserable, aunque black mask se había asegurado de que solo los clientes importantes y de confianza supieran de este lugar. Revisando el lugar se dio cuenta que algunas personas entraban a una zona que era custodiada por otros guardias armados y el tipo de pintura blanca en la cara fue también hacia ese lugar.

**Viaje sombrío'' pensó** Alex hundiéndose en las sombras y conectándose en las sombras dentro de la habitación custodiada, cuando estaba en las sombras podía hacer muchas cosas porque las sombras no solo eran manifestaciones de oscuridad, sino también cada sombra estaba conectada a algo y cada sombra tenia su historia. Por eso Alex había desarrollado un hechizo mágico que le permitía conectar su sombra con otras sombras y **ver **la historia de esas sombras, o en otros casos ver la vida de las sombras de las personas y en esencia ver la historia de esas personas.

**Visualización de pasado sombrío**'' pensó Alex con un circulo mágico purpura en sus pies y su sombra dividiéndose en varios apéndices tipos tentáculos que se dirigieron hacia las sombras de los individuos dentro de la habitación para conectarse.

Dentro de la habitación estaban varias personas poderosas e influyentes que estaban sentadas en sillas esperando que el anfitrión empezase con esta reunión y de vez en cuando miraban el pequeño podio con contenedores metálicos con curiosidad, después de esperar unos minutos el hombre de pintura blanca que ahora se dan cuenta que parecía una calavera llego al podio.

Usando su hechizo Alex había conectado las sombras de todos con un pequeña sombra debajo de una silla que era donde se ocultaba y debido a eso podía ver lo que sucedía en la habitación. Recibiendo la información de las sombras a la que estaba conectado podía ver al sujeto de la calavera blanca pintada en su cara agarrar el micrófono, mentalmente uso observar apesar de no mirarlo de forma directa.

**NOMBRE: ? (calavera blanca)**

**NIVEL: 10**

**EX: ?/500**

**HP: 100/100**

**MP: 50/50**

**STR: 10**

**DEX: 10**

**VIT: 10**

**INT: 45**

**SIO: 25**

**CHA: 20**

**Descripción: Es la mano derecha del infame criminal black mask, nadie conoce mas de las operaciones de black mask y los otros villanos como el, no posee un nombre propio y se llamo a si mismo white skull.**

**Emociones: calmado, ansioso.**

Desde el reino de las sombras en el que Alex estaba podía ver y escuchar todo lo que pasaba en la habitación debido a haber conectado las sombras de las personas con la suya, esto le permitió obtener una semi omnisciencia menor dentro de la habitación, sin embargo no podía escuchar los pensamientos de las personas con las que se había conectado... al menos no sin otro hechizo.

**Magia de Mente: Union telepática'' **pensó Alex mientras creaba un pequeño circulo mágico amarillo en su frente que le permitió conectar las mentes de las personas con la suya usando las sombras de su hechizo anterior como ancla, en unos segundos pudo escuchar los pensamientos de las personas en la habitación.

_!Excelente, la compra comienza! pensó_ un sujeto rico.

_!No puedo esperar a tener esas armas! pensó_ otro sujeto rico.

_!jajaja todos están emocionados por la compra! pensó_ white skull.

_!Mejor guardo el dinero para __**ESO**__! pensó_ otro idiota rico.

Los pensamientos iban y venían pero lo que llamo la atención de Alex es que iban a vender tecnología alienígena ''_me pregunto donde la consiguieron, no ha habido invasión o ataque extraterrestre en un año'' pensó_ Alex sabiendo por los satélites que hackeo que no hubo incidentes alienígenas por mas de un año, lo cual ya era sorprendente considerando que este era un universo caótico lleno de amenazas ridículamente poderosas.

EJEM, señores préstenme su atención'' empezó a hablar white skull con una sonrisa que se suponía que no era amenazante, ''como sabrán, hoy han venido a este humilde establecimiento para conocer lo mas nuevo en armamento y tecnología alienígena que tenemos para vender, y me complace decir que tenemos muchas opciones disponibles para todos ustedes'' termino de decir white skull con emoción haciendo que los clientes se vieran ansiosos de ver la mercancía.

Los guardias cerca de los contenedores metálicos abrieron las tapas para mostrar la **mercancía **y las personas se veían interesadas por las armas y artefactos de aspecto futurista que se mostraban, ´´_como lo pensé, son el mismo tipo de tecnología que encontré´´ pensó_ Alex viendo que tenían las mismas características.

La tecnología que les tenemos es una en particular muy especial, por supuesto que seria mas fácil que ustedes vean por si mismos de sus capacidades!". Dijo señalando a uno de sus guardias que tomara una de las armas futuristas parecida a un rifle de francotirador y a otro que trajera lo que parecía un pequeño bloque de metal de acero común, "vean por si mismos el poder de estas armas". Les dijo white skull con un toque de arrogancia dando la señal al tipo que sostenía el arma para disparar.

Apuntando al bloque de metal disparo un rayo de energía roja que causo una pequeña explosión al impactar al bloque de acero, al despejarse el humo vieron que el disparo causo una gran abolladura al bloque e incluso logro romper varias partes de ello que cayeron al suelo. Los clientes veian asombrados por el poder de las armas alienígenas que podían causar tanto daño como una granada en un solo disparo, Alex podía sentir que las personas se emocionaron por la pequeña demostración y estaban mas dispuestos a ofrecer mas dinero por conseguirlas.

Ahora porque no comenzamos con la subasta, primero empezamos con 20 de estos rifles iguales con un precio inicial de 20 millones de dólares". Dijo white skull con una gran sonrisa satisfecha.

25 millones de dólares". Levanto la mano un cliente al instante.

30 millones de dólares". Grito otro cliente rápidamente.

40 millones de dólares". Se levanto un cliente.

Y así continuaron ofertando precios por las armas con ganas de tener en su posesión tecnología alienígena tan avanzada como esa mientras Alex estaba viéndolos escondido en las sombras, "supongo que tendré que capturarlos cuando no estén haciendo tanto ruido". Pensó Alex sabiendo que no seria buena idea atacarlos cuando son tan ruidosos porque seria extraño que se callaran de repente.

Ya tenia planeado usar un par de hechizos para sellar las entrada y salidas de la habitación y para insonorizar los ruidos de la pelea, después de eso solo tenia que encargarse que no usaran las armas alienígenas contra el. Lo cual también era fácil de hacer.

Mientras veía la subasta continuar en el reino de las sombras, Alex estaba preparando los círculos mágicos de los hechizos que estaba pensando utilizar de antemano.

Vendido las armaduras de poder por 56 millones al caballero de blanco, felicidades". Finalizo la venta white skull con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro, obviamente estaba contento con las grandes ganancias que estaba obteniendo y pensando que su jefe lo recompensaría por su buen trabajo. Algunos de los clientes se quejaban por no haber podido obtener la tecnología por falta de dinero para competir y ya estaban planeando** felicitar** a los ganadores.

Ahora para terminar la subasta dejamos lo mejor para el final". Anuncio white skull con calma a la multitud que se emocionaba por este artefacto e incluso llamo la atención de Alex que ya había terminado de preparar los hechizos y estaba esperando el momento adecuado para empezar.

Con una señal uno de los guardias trajo un maletín negro y lo abrió mostrando un pequeño artefacto negro con reflejo rojos y circuitos anaranjados en su superficie que Alex no entendía, "eso parece diferente a la tecnología que están mostrando, que es eso". Pensó con un ceño fruncido Alex observando que tenia características diferentes a la tecnología mostrada previamente.

Les presento a la caja madre, una súper computadora que puede crear portales para tele transportarse a cualquier parte que lo deseen". Presento white skull a la multitud reunida que estaban asombrados por la venta final de la subasta. Mientras tanto Alex se sorprendió enormemente al enterarse de que era esa tecnología, su sorpresa fue tal que **la mente del gamer **tardo mucho tiempo en lograr hacer efecto para calmarlo.

Una caja madre de nueva génesis aquí?, entonces eso significa que esa otras armas son de apokolips y que **Darkside** a fijado su mirada en el planeta tierra". Pensó apretando los dientes con frustración por pensar en los cambios que tendría que hacer en sus planes. La tecnología de nueva génesis y apokolips seria de gran ayuda en su investigación y en sus proyectos debido a que eran una de las civilizaciones mas avanzadas del universo, pero si alguien mas obtenía esa clase de tecnología seria una catástrofe inimaginable por sus consecuencias.

Ahora que tal si comenzamos con la ultima subasta del día, el precio inicial para esta maravillosa tecnología es de 100 millones". Dijo con codicia white skull a los clientes que veían a la caja madre con hambre de poder, "nadie obtendrá esa caja madre mientras este aquí, activar **hechizo de insonorización y hechizo muro de sombras". **Pensó con determinación activando ambos hechizos al instante.

Antes de que alguien hiciera una sola oferta por la caja madre, la gente se sorprendió al ver como la habitación brillaba de azul por un momento y las sombras se levantaron bloqueando las entradas y salidas e incluso rodearon los contenedores metálicos evitando que alguien agarrara alguna de esas armas apokoliptianas. Solo faltaba obtener la caja madre en el maletín que tenia el guardia de seguridad en sus manos.

Que esta pasando?". Grito white skull con pánico.

"que mierda pasa con la habitación?". Gritaron los clientes.

**Agarre de sombras". Resonó** la voz de Alex cuando cientos de manos oscuras salieron de las sombras de las personas y atraparon, golpearon y maltrataron a las personas, las personas trataron de resistirse a la magia de Alex pero solo lograron ser golpeadas con brutalidad rompiendo sus huesos y haciéndolas gritar de dolor. Saliendo detrás de el anfitrión de la subasta, agarro a white skull por la garganta haciendo que se ahogara y lo mirara a los ojos con miedo y pánico.

Con un gesto de su mano las sombras le cubrieron la boca a toda la gente evitando que hablaran a excepción de white skull que estaba ahogándose, "te lo preguntare una sola vez, de donde obtuvieron esta tecnología?". Alex ya no estaba para hacer bromas y jugar al héroe porque tenia que averiguar de inmediato de donde obtuvieron esta tecnología.

No- jaaa- se de donde la- haa- sacaron" dijo con esfuerzo white skull tratando de mentirle en la cara para salvar su vida, obviamente eso no funciono porque **observar **le decía que mentía.

Entonces sacare la información de tu mente". Dijo Alex dándole un golpe fuerte en el rostro que le rompió la nariz y lo dejo inconsciente, al no poner resistencia le seria fácil entrar a su mente y sacar la información.

**Telepatía". **Pensó Alex creando un circulo mágico amarillo en su mano y poniéndola en la frente del sujeto que sostenía por la garganta. Al instante pudo sentir que accedía a su mente y tan fácil como leer un libro pudo ver sus recuerdos, buscando entre el flujo de recuerdos pudo encontrar los correctos sobre la tecnología alienígena.

Las otras personas veían con miedo como aquella persona desconocida había aparecido de repente sin aviso y teniendo habilidades extrañas había sometido a todos los presentes. Cuando vieron que ahogaba al anfitrión de la subasta y el enmascarado desconocido lo interrogaba, pensaron que solo quería a white skull y el resto podrían irse cuando terminara con el sujeto. Ellos no podrían estar mas lejos de la verdad.

Liberando al sujeto que sostenía no pudo evitar gruñir molesto, "según_ los recuerdos de este sujeto, las armas apokoliptianas las obtuvieron cuando les robaron un cargamento a la organización criminal de __**Intergang, **__lo cual significa que darkside esta comenzando sus planes de conquista y esta usando a esta organización para reunir información sobre la tierra y sus defensores". _Pensó Alex sabiendo que era un conquistador astuto y atacaría en el momento mas vulnerable viera.

Yendo al guardia atado que sostenía el maletín con la caja madre, le saco el maletín de las manos y golpeo al sujeto en el rostro con la fuerza suficiente para noquearlo. Simplemente era frustrante, si antes le parecía difícil obtener la tecnología y el tiempo necesario para terminar sus proyectos, ahora era imposible con la amenaza de invasión de darkside que calculaba seria en máximo 10 años.

_Solo un milagro le permitiría completar sus objetivos". _Pensó Alex frustrado mentalmente, quitando las sombras que rodeaban los contenedores metálicos y guardándolas en su inventario al igual que el maletín que contenía la caja madre. Girándose frente a las personas que mantenía atrapadas con sus manos de sombras vio que todos lo miraban con odio e intenciones asesinas, no le podía importar menos sus estúpidos sentimientos de venganza.

Alcanzando su cinturón de herramientas saco unas pequeñas capsulas metálicas y las lanzo a todas partes haciendo que explotaran y liberaran un humo somnífero que durmió a las personas, caminando a la salida libero a las personas de sus manos de sombras haciendo que cayeran al suelo golpeándose al impactar.

**Pow desconocido.**

Oye no crees que esta muy silencioso la subasta". Pregunto un guardia que vigilaba la entrada a su compañero.

No lo creo, debe ser por todo este ruido de aquí afuera". Le respondió a su compañero con un gruñido.

De repente la puerta a la subasta de la subasta se abrió y salio Alex con su traje de héroe haciendo que ambos guardias se sorprendieran y trataran de sacar sus armas. Palabra clave trataron.

Quien rayos er-". Intento preguntar uno de los guardias antes de que Alex lo noqueara con un golpe a gran velocidad, su otro compañero entro en pánico y trato de dispararle pero Alex simplemente agarro el brazo del sujeto y lo retorció. Lanzando otro golpe lo mando a volar noqueado golpeando a unos clientes que estaban sorprendidos.

Sacando mas capsulas de su cinturón las lanzo estratégicamente para que no hubiera lugar sin que el humo no llegara, en pocos segundos el lugar se lleno de humo haciendo que todos tosieran y se durmieran fácilmente. Algunos valientes trataron de atacarlo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Quien mierda eres?". Le grito un matón tratando de apuñalarlo, Alex solo lo agarro de la muñeca y con su fuerza y experiencia le rompió el hueso de la muñeca haciendo que gritara como niña "aaaahh". Después le saco el cuchillo y lo apuñalo en la rodilla haciendo que cayera al suelo gritando.

Vete al demonio". Le grito otro sujeto apuntándole con un arma y disparando le, Alex simplemente esquivo sus balas con su velocidad y reflejos sobrehumana. Sacando de su inventario en un rápido resplandor tenia sus confiables bastones eléctricos, asercandose golpeo al imbécil con un combo a la parte de atrás de sus rodillas haciendo que se arrodillara, un segundo golpe al pecho y finalizo con un ultimo golpe a la cabeza sacando le un par de dientes noqueado.

Después de encargarse de los violentos matones que lo atacaron y asegurarse de que todas las personas estuvieran desmayadas por el gas somnífero, se dirigió a la salida mientras llamaba a la policía con ayuda del HUB en el interior de su mascara.

Hola, es la policía. Quisiera reportar sonidos de peleas y disparos". Hablo Alex con una voz diferente gracias al modulador de voz en su mascara.

Ya había terminado con estos idiotas de Black Mask rápidamente y ahora quería regresar a su escondite para hacer que sus clones revisaran la caja madre, después de todo era un artefacto considerado como una de las piezas de tecnología mas avanzadas de este multiverso y seria un tonto si perdiera la oportunidad de estudiar tal artefacto. Tendria que ponerse a estudiarlo en la **habitación aislada especial** para evitar que su firma de energía fuera detectada por usuarios de las artes místicas y por otras personas de nueva génesis y apokolips. Aunque no sabia si funcionaria ponerlo en esa habitación de su escondite, tenia plena confianza de que los materiales, tecnología, Runas y sellos mágicos que uso en esa habitación para crearla serian suficientes para al menos ocultarla de casi todos de los seres superpoderosos de este planeta.

Cual es la dirección del lugar señor?". Le preguntaron y Alex les dio la direccion del Eden. Ya era hora de que se encargaran de cerrar este lugar y si molestaba a Black Mask mejor aun.En un rapido destello azul se teletransporto a su escondite a revisar personalmente la caja madre.

**Varias horas despues en el EDEN.**

**Pow Comisionado Gordon.**

Haaaa, esto es un desastre". Suspiro Jim Gordon viendo como la policía y el FBI se llevaban esposados a todas las personas que encontraron dentro de este lugar tan sombrío y repugnante, según las personas que interrogo se llamaba **EL EDEN **y como decía su nombre. Era el paraíso para cualquier criminal o psicópata que quisiera hacer algo ilegal.

No solo sucedían las cosas habituales que Jim había visto en todos sus años de experiencia siendo policía, sino también cosas que el ni siquiera había imaginado que alguien haría. Venta de armas, venta de drogas, peleas ilegales, asesinato y prostitución eran cosas que el había visto y prefería a las cosas mas oscuras que había encontrado.

Gruño recordando los archivos de papel que encontró en la oficina de ese tal White Skull, había encontrado evidencia de tratos referentes a cosas como venta de órganos, venta de personas, esclavitud y otros delitos repugnantes.

Por lo que ellos habían encontrado, **EL EDEN **era un lugar controlado por Black Mask y solo las personas ricas y poderosas con conexiones criminales eran invitadas a formar parte de este lugar, debido a que era un lugar tan exclusivo para criminales. Nadie divulgaba la información de este lugar y cuando el y el resto de la policía se enteraron de la existencia de este lugar, fue una completa sorpresa que nunca hayan oído rumores o alguna palabra de dicho lugar.

Por eso ahora mismo la prensa estaba descontrolada y solo los agentes de policía evitaban que entraran, muchas personas fueron arrestadas y muchas de ellas famosas. Diablos, incluso gente del alcalde fue encontrada en la escena.

Mientras veía como se llevaban a las personas esposadas en los autos de policía, dio una calada a su cigarrillo y tiro lo que quedaba al piso con un gruñido. Usualmente solo fumaba cigarrillos cuando estaba muy estresado porque no le era muy bueno a su salud, este ya era su tercer cigarrillo de la noche. Escuchando pisadas vio a su viejo compañero detective Bullock y a la nueva detective Rene Montoya venir con una computadora portátil.

Gordon, tenemos los videos de seguridad de lo que paso". Dijo Bullock mostrando los videos en la pantalla de la computadora portátil, "Por que tardaron tanto". Dijo Gordon frotándose los ojos cansado. Lo siento Gordon, pero a los Hackers les fue difícil superar el sistema de seguridad". Le dijo Rene Montoya al cansado y envejecido policía.

Mejor vayamos adentro para ver los videos, aquí es muy ruidoso". Dijo Gordon señalando a la prensa histérica por obtener un pedazo de información sobre los sucesos, sus compañeros detectives asintieron y lo siguieron al interior para alejarse de la multitud.

Bien díganme que tenemos hasta ahora, que sabemos?". Pregunto Jim Gordon mirando el video de una de las cámaras cerca del ring que mostraba a muchas personas entrando en una habitación apartada.

Bueno según lo que pudimos sacar de algunas personas, había una especie de subasta de armas súper avanzadas. Cuando estaban terminando la subasta, repentinamente la oscuridad los ataco ". Gordon miro a su viejo amigo con duda "la oscuridad los ataco". Bullock gruño y le explico "eso es lo que dijeron las personas que interrogamos y también mencionaron que un enmascarado fue el culpable, ademas se llevo las armas". Termino con un suspiro cansado.

Tenemos videos de la subasta de armas?". Pregunto Gordon revisando los videos, "no habían cámaras en el interior de la habitación, pero había un video del enmascarado saliendo de ella y quizás quieras darle un vistazo". Le dijo Rene mostrandole un video en particular. Gordon vio como un tipo enmascarado de negro y ojos verdes salio repentinamente de la subasta y noqueo al par de guardias en las puertas fácil y rápidamente, por ultimo vio que sacaba algo de su cinturón y lo lanzaba a todas partes haciendo que saliera un humo que hizo dormir a las personas y oscurecer la vista de la cámara.

Ese tipo que se mostraba en la cámara no era-". Iba a preguntar Gordon hasta que lo interrumpió una voz grave y gruñona.

**SECRET STAR". **Sorprendidos los detectives sacaron sus armas y apuntaron a la figura oscura de un hombre usando un traje de murciélago oculto por su capa. Suspirando guardo el arma "maldición, no podías avisar cuando hagas eso **Batman**". Le dijo Gordon teniendo dolores de cabeza.

Jajaja, no seria divertido". Oyeron la risa infantil de **Robin** detrás de ellos, Bullock y Gordon rodaron los ojos y **Batman** le lanzo una mirada para que se callara. Rene contuvo un gruñido de fastidio por tener que soportar las constantes burlas infantiles del pre adolecente.

**Cual es la situación en este lugar**". Le pregunto **Batman** a gordon. Suspirando le contaron todo lo que sabían sobre este lugar, empezando desde lo que supieron por parte de los clientes y empleados. Le dijeron de todos los negocios sucios que ocurrían en este lugar, lo cual disgusto tanto a **Batman** como a **Robin** que permanecieron con expresiones estoicas mientras escuchaban.

Cuando llego la parte de que todo el lugar fue atacado y desmantelado por el enmascarado de negro que Gordon sabia que habían estado investigando desde hace meses, vio que se miraron un momento aparentemente transmitiendo un mensaje entre ellos.

**Gracias por la información Comisionado Gordon, nos veremos luego"**. **Batman** dijo al detective y saco una bolita que lanzo hacia el suelo causando una nube de humo, siguiendo su ejemplo **Robin** hizo lo mismo y ambos héroes desaparecieron.

Que molestos, no podían irse como cualquier persona normal". Bullock dijo con un resoplido, Gordon se rio un poco "dudo mucho que ellos lo vayan a hacer alguna vez" le respondió a su amigo y ambos detectives se fueron a seguir investigando.

Rene Montoya se quedo un momento mirando los lugares en los que antes estaban los héroes y pensó para si misma "supongo que van a tratar de seguir su búsqueda de **Secret star, **honestamente a pesar de que es mas agresivo. Sus métodos son mas efectivos y duraderos que los de **Batman**". Dándose la vuelta fue a seguir a sus superiores y ver si encontraba algo mas referente al caso.

**Pow de Batman**

Parece ser que Secret Star esta mas activo de lo que pensábamos". Dijo Batman mientras revisaba una copia del video donde aparecía mostrando su apariencia, actualmente el y Robin estaban dentro del auto con temática de murciélago.

Si, parece que es mas arrogante de lo que pensábamos. Simplemente apareció y durmió a todos de esa forma, jajaja que descuidado". Se rio Robin burlándose del aspirante a héroe.

Es cierto que su método fue descuidado, pero eso no es algo que el hacia antes. Porque ahora hace algo como esto?, acaso quiere llamar la atención de alguien". Se pregunto Batman reflexionando sobre las acciones de ese enmascarado que tantos meses había estado tratando de encontrar. Secret Star (Estrella Secreta) era un individuo difícil de encontrar, cada vez que creía que se acercaba a poder encontrarlo y tratar de detener sus actos de vigilante. De algún modo lo evitaba.

Sus deducciones sobre los lugares que creía que aparecería para hacer sus actos de vigilante eran incorrectos o lo haría mas temprano de lo que previo, atacaría bases criminales o pandillas en el día cuando tenia que ser Bruce Wayne o cuando estaba en alguna misión de la Liga de la Justicia. Sabia que este vigilante tenia alguna forma de saber cuando estaría en alguna misión de la liga ya que Batman no debía ser visto en el día, lo cual era sospechoso. Había algún topo en la liga?.

Batman fue sacado de sus reflexiones por Robin, "vas a llamar a Zatara para que revise la escena por posibles rastros". Le pregunto Robin haciendo que recordara que este vigilante era un individuo con poderes mágicos. La primera vez que supieron que había un vigilante fue cuando descubrió que alguien estaba atacando múltiples magos oscuros en Gótica y grupos fanáticos que practicaban ritos demoníacos y de origen místicos, desde entonces había tenido que pedir muchas veces la ayuda de Giovani Zatara para ayudarlo en temas mágicos.

Dudo que haya dejado un rastro que pueda seguir, pero podría encontrar algo". Le respondió Batman llamando al mago con sombrero de copa.

Aun no puedo creer que un lugar como el EDEN se haya mantenido oculto de nosotros por tanto tiempo, como habrá descubierto algo que nosotros no pudimos". Susurro Robin la ultima parte molesto por haber sido superado por alguien que consideraban un novato en el negocio de ser un vigilante.

Batman a Zatara, necesito que vengas a revisar un lugar por mi". Le dijo Batman a su compañero de la Liga, "haaa, otra vez un grupo de magos oscuros fue encontrado atados y golpeados". Le pregunto Giovani Zatara con un suspiro cansado, "juro que me e encontrado a mas grupos de magos oscuros en Gótica en estos meses que en toda mi vida, si sigue así podría mudarme". Le dijo a Batman una broma que iso reír a Robin y gruñir a Batman.

No, esta vez quiero que revises un lugar donde Secret Star uso su Magia, tal vez puedas encontrar algún rastro que nos permita encontrarlo". Le dijo con un gruñido Batman (gruñía demasiado).

Esta bien lo intentare, te avisare si encuentro algo que te ayude". Le dijo Zatara y Batman colgó la llamada y encendió el Bati Auto para seguir patrullando Ciudad Gótica, "vayamos a revisar los muelles por aquel cargamento del Pinguino". Le dijo Batman a Robin que asintió y fueron a ser Héroes.

**Este es el final del capitulo 3 de ''El Gamer Astuto de DC''.**

**Por suerte pude terminar este capitulo que estaba haciendo desde hace tiempo. Lamento si este capitulo fue algo corto pero quería terminarlo de una vez**

**El próximo capitulo de esta historia no la voy a hacer en mucho tiempo, pero voy a continuar con mis 2 otras historias que son mas fáciles de hacer y mas rápidas.**

**Me han preguntado si voy a hacer un Fem Superboy, pero les voy a decir que no voy a hacer eso porque me parece mas difícil describir a alguien poniéndole otro genero. Ademas tenia otra idea para cuando vaya Alex al proyecto Cadmus.**

**La próxima historia que voy a actualizar es RYU: Un sistema de juego Realista, sera el capitulo 4. Prepárense porque habrá una sorpresa en ese capitulo.**

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido.**


End file.
